The Perfect Song
by Nixxx852
Summary: Blaine wants to find a song to express his feelings for Kurt. But, every song he came up with reminded Kurt of something he, or someone from New Directions, already sang. Finding a song was never so hard. pre-slash. final chapter now :D
1. Chapter 1

"What's up with you?" David asked Blaine, who was currently staring off into space with a small smile on his lips.

"I have to tell you guys something," Blaine said excitedly.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"I think…I'm in love with Kurt." Blaine said after a while.

"Well, it's about time." David patted Blaine on the shoulder. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come to terms with your feelings for him."

"You knew?" Blaine asked with a confused look on his face.

"Blaine, the _entire school_ knows," Wes said slowly. "They only had to see your performance of Teenage Dream to know you had a thing for Kurt."

"I didn't even know who he was then."

"But you were practically having eye sex with him," David rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Blaine shook his head at his laughing friends. "I need your help."

"With what?" Wes asked.

"I want to tell Kurt how I feel," Blaine explained. "Through song."

"What's with you and telling people you like them through song?" David asked.

"Need we remind you about the horrible incident at the gap?" Wes added.

"Shut up," Blaine glared at his smirking friends. "And besides, when I first brought up that idea to Kurt, when he had thought it was for him, he seemed really excited about it."

"Okay, so do you the Warblers to back you up while you sing?" David asked.

"No, I want to do this on my own. But the thing is, I don't know _what_ to sing. I need the perfect song that will express my feelings for him."

"What about _I Want To Hold Your Hand_?" Wes suggested after a while. "It's a pretty good song and Kurt seems to like the Beatles. He sang _Blackbird_ after all."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Blaine said after a while. "Thanks guys! I owe you one."

-.-.-.-

"_I want to hold your hand,"_ Blaine sang the line and looked expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt had a small smile on his face and an expression in his eyes that Blaine couldn't quite read.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a few minutes had gone by and Kurt still hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry, Blaine," Kurt shook his head and smiled at Blaine."That song just made meKurt?" Blaine asked after a few minutes had gone by and Kurt still hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry, Blaine," Kurt shook his head and smiled at Blaine."That song just made me think of my dad."

"Your dad?" Blaine asked incredulously. That was _not_ the reaction he was expecting from Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Do you remember how I told you he had a heart attack earlier this year and was in the hospital for a while? I was really upset during all that and I sang _I Want To Hold Your Hand_ to kind of help express myself. Though, I sang a sadder sounding version of it."

"Oh." Blaine smiled at Kurt while he mentally berated himself. That definitely didn't go as planned. Now, he had to think of a new song.

-.-.-.-

"Will you stop laughing?" Blaine glared at Wes and David. He had gone to them and told them what had happened with Kurt and they burst into laughter.

"S-sorry," Wes was the first to stop laughing. "But you got to admit, that was pretty funny. You sang a song to try and tell him your feelings for him, but he ended up thinking about his dad instead."

"Will you help me think of another song?"

"How about Bruno Mars?" David suggested after a while.

"_Marry You_ is a pretty good song." Wes spoke up.

"_If we wake up and we wanna break up, that's cool_?" Blaine looked at his friend in disbelief. "That's not exactly the message I want to get across."

"What about _Just the Way You Are_?" David suggested.

"That's a good one," Blaine said after giving it some thought.

"Let us know how it goes!" David called after Blaine as he left the commons to go find Kurt.

-.-.-.-

"Hey, what do you think about _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars?" Blaine asked when he finally found Kurt. He wanted to make sure that Kurt couldn't connect thing song with anything else before he went through with singing.

"That's a pretty good song," Kurt answered with a small smile on his face. "Did you know that Finn sang it to me?"

"What?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "At my parent's wedding. He went into this speech about how we're brothers now and he was going to do his best to be a good brother to me or something along those lines. Then he and the rest of New Directions sang it for me."

Blaine suppressed the frustrated growl that was climbing up his through. Yet another song he couldn't sing to Kurt.

"I would have appreciated it better if he remembered to change all the 'she's' in the song, though," Kurt continued. "But, it was still sweet. And by the second half of it he was pretty much singing it to Rachel though. Why? Are you looking for songs to sing for your solo at regionals?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "That's it."

-.-.-.-

"How did it go?" Wes asked when Blaine walked into the library and sat down across from him. David sat beside him and looked at Blaine expectantly.

"I didn't go through with it."

"Why not?" David asked.

"I asked him what he thought about it first in case it reminds him of someone else."

"And…?" Wes and David looked at Blaine questioningly.

"His step-brother sang it to him during their parents' wedding." Blaine replied dismally.

"Wow, what are the odds of that?" Wes commented.

-.-.-.-

"Didn't go too well?" David asked when he saw the frown on Blaine's face as he came back from yet another attempt at trying to serenade Kurt. Since Blaine had taken a while to return this time, he thought that it had gone well.

"Apparently Finn sang _I'll Stand By You_ when he thought Quinn was having his baby."

"Finn has a baby? Quinn's the blonde one who sang at sectionals, right?" Wes asked curiously.

"He _thought_ he got Quinn pregnant last year." Blaine answered. "I mentioned it and Kurt launched into this story about how Quinn got drunk and she and Puck had sex and she got pregnant. But she was dating Finn at the time so she tried to pass it off as his. Then Finn sang that song to the unborn child he thought was his."

"That's…odd." David commented.

"Now I have to find another song." Blaine buried his face in his hands.

-.-.-.-

"_Faithfully_ didn't work out either?" David asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't tell me that Finn guy sang it again?" Wes asked.

"Well, he _did_ sing it, at regionals last year," Blaine answered. "But no, Journey apparently makes him think of his old glee director, Mr. Shuester, who apparently had an obsession with the band and made them sing pretty much every Journey song known to man."

"What song hasn't his step brother sang?" David asked. Blaine could only shrug in response.

-.-.-.-

"_Endless Love_ didn't go so well?" Wes looked up from the book he was reading.

Blaine sighed and plopped down onto his bed and let out a groan of frustration. "Rachel and Mr. Shuester sang it when they were going through ballads. And apparently it was kind of freaked him out because it was Rachel and their teacher, so no, that song is a bad idea."

-.-.-.-

"Why don't you choose a song that you and Kurt can sing together?" David suggested at breakfast. "Make it a duet."

"That's a good idea, but, what song?"

"_Lucky_?" Wes suggested while he picked at his muffin. "You and Kurt were best friends first, right?"

When Blaine met up with Wes and David, they didn't' have to ask to know that it was, yet again, another bad song choice.

"Who sang it this time?" David asked.

"Sam and Quinn, the two blondes from sectionals," Blaine answered. "They had a duets competition where everyone had to pair up and sing a duet. Kurt had originally asked Sam to sing with him, but then changed his mind because people would have given him a hard time for signing a song with another guy. So, Kurt ended up singing a duet by himself."

"That's kind of sad," Wes said with a small frown.

-.-.-.-

"I give up!" Blaine threw his hands up in defeat. "Every song we come up with, either someone already sang it to him, or it reminded him of something or someone. Is there any song out there that his old glee club _hasn't_ sung?"

"I'm pretty sure we can come up with something," Wes and David watched as Blaine paced in front of them.

"You know what?" Blaine stopped pacing and looked at his two friends who were seated on his bed. "I give up. I'm just going to go find him and tell him what I think instead of trying to get it out through song."

The two boy watched as their frustrated friend stormed out of the room in search of Kurt.

"Hopefully this time, he won't come back looking all upset because he couldn't get his feelings across for one reason or another." Wes commented when the door slammed shut.

"The aliens on Pluto could see Kurt's feelings for Blaine," David rolled his eyes and went back to the magazine he had been flipping through. "If Blaine wasn't so oblivious when it came to Kurt, they would have gotten together months ago and he wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble of finding and practicing a song to sing to Kurt.

-.-.-.-

_Honestly, I don't even know. I came across a prompt while I was going through one of the glee meme's a while back. I can't remember which one it was, I think it was the fluff meme. This story basically fills that prompt. I would have posted a link to the prompt but I can't find it anywhere. I read it a while ago and it just popped into my head for some reason so I decided to write it. Excuse my sad attempt at humor. I would love to hear what you guys thought about it though._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, when I started writing 'Perfect Song', I didn't think so many people would like it. To be honest, I found it pretty short and rushed. But, since it got such a nice response, I decided to add another chapter. This really has nothing to do with it. Just a little something for people who asked for more. Sorry if it wasn't quite what you were looking for._

-.-.-.-

"This meeting will now come to order," Wes banged his gavel and all the Warblers in the room turned their attention to him.

"As you all know, regionals is in nine days. Now, we have already decided that for our anthem, we are going to do Pink's Raise Your Glass. And for our opening number, Warblers Kurt and Blaine will be doing a duet," Wes looked at the two boys when he said this. They were sitting next to each other on one of the couches. He saw them exchange a small smile and couldn't help but smile himself. Blaine had been grinning from ear to ear since he got back from talking to Kurt. He was glad that they were finally together.

"Now," Wes continued. "It has been suggested that we might add a third number to our set list. So, we now bring this up to all of you. All in favor for a third song?"

The rest of the Warblers looked around at each other first before everyone in the room raised their hands.

"It's settled then," Thad announced. Wes banged his gavel to make it official.

"Now, since we only have nine days before the competition, we're going to have to work extra hard and put in a few extra hours." David added. "We're going to want a good song that will both wow the crowd and make us stand out."

"The floor is open for suggestions." Thad motioned to the rest of the Warblers in the room.

"Empire State of Mind is a good song," Blaine suggested. "Since Nationals are at New York this year, that song seems to be a nice choice."

"But can any of you rap?" David asked.

"I'm sure we could try and work something out," Blaine shrugged. "And, no one will expect an all-boy's a cappella group to rap, so it gives us the element of surprise."

A bunch of the boys around him nodded in agreement. Wes was about to announce that they were going to add that to their list when he noticed Blaine looking at Kurt. Wes strained his ears a little, but then he realized that Kurt was humming softly under his breath.

"Something you'd like to share, Kurt?" Kurt's head shot up and looked at Wes. A small blush formed on his pale cheeks.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt grinned sheepishly. "I was just thinking back to when I did that with New Directions."

"New Direction did this song?" David asked curiously.

"Mhmm," Kurt nodded. "It wasn't for an official competition or anything. We did it during the start of the year to try and recruit new members. Didn't work out so well, though. We sang and danced around the courtyard like idiots but no one paid any attention to us."

"Oh." Wes frowned. He didn't want to do something New Directions already did, especially with Kurt in the group. Some of the members may accuse him of giving the Warblers their old routines. "I see. Maybe we should think of another song."

"Imagine is a nice song," Jeff spoke up after a while. "It sends a good message."

A murmur of agreement went through the group.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend, who was moving his hands in odd motions. "What are ou doing?"

"Just trying to see if I can still remember how to sign the song." Kurt answered as moved his fingers and hands around in front of him.

"You know sign language?" Nick, who had been sitting nearby, asked.

"No, just this song." Kurt answered. "A deaf choir taught it to us last year."

"Deaf choir?" Thad asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged."Last year, we were competing against a deaf choir at sectionals. Before the competition, we invited them to McKinley for a little scrimmage before the big competition. One guy sang the words while the others signed it around him. After the first verse, everyone on New Directions kind of just went up to join them."

"Perhaps another song?" Wes asked. He had a feeling that it was going to be like Blaine's attempt to find the perfect song to sing to Kurt.

"Umbrella?" David suggested. He had taken his iPod out and was suggesting random songs.

"You didn't sing that with New Directions, did you?" Blaine asked in a half-serious tone.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "But we did a mash-up of it and Singing in the Rain. It was actually a pretty interesting performance. Very…wet, though. No one could use the auditorium for a week."

Wes looked at Kurt with a disbelieving expression.

"What about Britney Spears?" Thad suggested. "Not exactly our style, but it'll definitely catch some attention."

Kurt snorted. Thad looked at him with a slightly offended look on his face.

"Oh, no!" Kurt said quickly. "It's just that the last time I suggested doing Britney Spears, I ended up screaming at my teacher to loosen up and almost got suspended for it."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. Almost every boy in that room was looking at him with a similar expression. Not a single one of them would have ever dreamed of doing something like that to a teacher.

"So no Britney," Wes sighed and looked around the room. "Any more suggestions?"

"Madonna?" David suggested. "I mean, if you were thinking about Britney, why not Madonna?"

"You don't have a special connection with Madonna, do you?" Blaine asked Kurt. Though his voice was light and joking, but Wes could see a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Not in particular," Kurt said with a small grin on his face. "There was that one week when Coach Sylvester decided to blast Madonna all throughout the school though. It led to a fairly decent number of Madonna performances."

"Any more suggestions?" Wes asked in a strained voice.

"Lady Gaga?" Someone suggested.

Kurt let out a small laugh and turned to Blaine. "Remind me to show you a picture of Finn when he wore a red rubber dress."

"Why would he do that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"We were working on theatricality," Kurt answered. "The girls and I decided to do Bad Romance so we spent the entire week dressed in Lady Gaga outfits. The boys decided to do Kiss."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Their costumes weren't as amazing, of course. But at the end of the week, Finn put on the red dress and stood up to some of the guys who were giving me a hard time. It was really sweet now that I think about it."

David groaned and put his head in his hands. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Single Ladies?" Wes suggested. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He only shrugged in response. He wasn't serious about that choice. He just wanted to pick a number that he was sure the New Directions wouldn't have done.

Kurt let out a giggle. He apparently remembered something funny.

Wes groaned. "You can't be serious. You guys did Single Ladies?"

"No, not exactly:" Kurt explained. "But the only game the football team won last year was when they danced to Single Ladies to throw off the other team."

"Well, they didn't exactly perform it." David offered.

"You know what," Wes said after a moment of thought. "I say that we just forget about the third number thing. Candles and Raise Your Glass will be fine."

"All in favor?" Thad turned to the rest of the room. All the hands shot up into the air.

"That's settled." Wes banged his gavel a little harder than usual. "Let's call it a day. We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time."

As the boys grabbed their things and left the room, Blaine turned to his new boyfriend. "Okay, so is there _anything_ that your old glee club _hasn't_ performed?"

-.-.-.-

_And, I really don't know. I was originally planning on continuing with the Blaine trying to sing to Kurt premise, but this is what came out instead. That, and I couldn't quite come up with enough love songs for Blaine to sing. I see this bit as a failure really :/ This is why I stay away from humor. Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_You know, when I first wrote this, I intended for it to be one chapter. But then after a few requests from people, I added the second. And now, I added this because it seemed to fit the story, and because someone requested Blaine's goodbye song. So, here it is. And uhm.. possible spoilers? Just speculation about Kurt transferring back and Blaine following?—though it really isn't speculation. Everyone knows it's going to happen. Oh! And spoilers for a future song if you haven't already heard it._

_-.-.-.-_

Blaine walked into the school café and walked to his usual table in the back. Wes and David were already there. They each had a cup of coffee in front of them, and Blaine saw an extra cup in front of the empty chair that was clearly there for him. He sat down and thanked them for getting him coffee.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" David asked after Blaine took his first sip.

"And where's Kurt?" Wes asked. "You two have been practically attached at the hip since you got together."

"You two aren't fighting or anything, are you?" David asked. He had noticed that Blaine seemed a little sad lately.

"No, nothing like that," Blaine reassured them. "Kurt and I were talking the other day. He told me he was transferring to McKinley."

"What? Why?" David asked.

"I thought he was being bullied at his old school?" Wes added.

"He was," Blaine answered with a small frown. "That's one of the reasons that I don't want him to go back. It got pretty bad."

"But…?" David pressed.

"But," Blaine sighed. "He doesn't belong here at Dalton."

"I thought he was fitting in just fine," Wes said with a frown.

"He was," Blaine said after a few more sips of his drink. "But, Kurt is about standing out, not fitting in. Sure, he blended in with everyone here, but he was born to stand out. You remember how he was when he first got here."

Wes and David both smiled at the memory. Although he had been in uniform, Kurt had always gone out of his way to make his just a little bit different with accessories and stuff. He was more subdued now, though, and didn't do that as much.

"So he's just going to go back to his bullies?" Wes asked, not fully understanding why Kurt would do that.

"He said a slushy in the face was a small price to pay. And besides, his friends are going to be there now that they know about the bullying. They promised to protect him."

"What's going to happen to you guys though?" David couldn't help but ask.

"We're staying together," Blaine answered hurriedly. "Lima is only two hours away. We could still see each other on the weekends and even after classes if we really wanted to."

"So what's with the somberness lately?" Wes asked.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought," Blaine looked up at his two best friends. "I think I want to go with Kurt."

"Are you serious?" Wes and David exclaimed in unison.

"I know what you guys are thinking," Blaine hurried to explain himself. "And yes, am I going to follow my boyfriend, but that wasn't what really pushed me to go."

"What did?"

"One of my biggest regrets was running away," Blaine said slowly. Wes and David nodded, having heard this before. "I hated myself for not being able to stand up to those guys who picked on me. I'm confident in who I am and proud of my sexuality, but that wasn't what it looked like when I ran. I can't exactly go back to my old school because we moved cities after I transferred, but I _can_ go to Lima. This can give me a chance to prove to myself that I really am the proud confident kid I let everyone see. It's easy to be that way in this school where no one can say a word to me because of a no bullying policy, but at McKinley, I'll finally be able to stand up for myself."

"We understand," Wes said after a while. "We're going to miss you."

"And Kurt," David added. Wes nodded.

"When are you guys transferring?"

"Kurt's going back in two weeks," Blaine answered. "But I'm going to finish the year. I talked to my parents about it and though they weren't happy with it, they agreed. Their only condition was that I have to complete the year here."

"Is that why you wanted to see us?" David asked.

"Oh, no," Blaine shook his head and put down his coffee cup. "I actually needed your help with something."

"Oh?"Wes raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I want to sing a song to Kurt."

"Again?" David asked. "It didn't work out the first time, remember?"

"And after what happened at that one meeting, I don't think we're going to find a song that New Directions hasn't already done," Wes added sourly.

"Guys," Blaine rolled his eyes. "They can't have done _everything_. There's millions of songs out there. I'm sure between the three of us, we can find something."

"I doubt it, but sure." Wes and David finally agreed.

"This has to be the perfect song. I want to get my feelings across to him, I mean, he already knows, but I want to show it to him through song."

"Why is it so important that you sing it to him?" Wes asked curiously.

"He once told me that when he was in New Directions, every time someone had something they wanted to say to someone else in the club, they sang it to them. He's seen almost all the girls in the club get serenaded—some of the guys even had songs sung to them—and he's always wanted someone to do that for him."

"Awww," David cooed. "You're such a good boyfriend."

"Shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes again. "So are you guys going to help me?"

"Of course," Wes and David answered.

-.-.-.-

"So how did My Life Would Suck Without You go?" Wes asked when Blaine returned to their room that night. David was also in there doing his homework with Wes.

"I casually mentioned it to him," Blaine sighed and plopped down on his bed. "But, apparently, they sang it to their glee director last year."

"Why?" David asked in confusion.

"Because something happened last year—I wasn't paying too much attention to that part—but then they had to work on their set list for sectionals and go through the competition without him because of some complication. After they won, he was allowed to be their director again, so they sang that to him."

"What about Lean On Me?" David looked up from his iPod.

"Isn't that a friendship thing?" Blaine asked.

"It can be taken differently," Wes shrugged. "And besides, you guys are both friends and boyfriends, right? The message is a good one, too. It pretty much tells him that no matter what, you'll always be there for him."

"That's a good idea," Blaine thanked his friends.

-.-.-.-

"The song didn't work out?" David whispered to Blaine when he walked into their first period class room.

"Who sang it to whom?" Wes, who was sitting behind Blaine, added. After all their attempts to find songs to sing, he figured out that each song New Directions sang always had a particular reason.

"The entire club sang it to Finn and Quinn," Blaine explained quietly. He looked up to make sure that the teacher still hasn't started the class. "Apparently they told Quinn's parents and they flipped and kicked her out."

"Don't you sometimes feel like you're missing out on all these interesting things because you don't go to public school?" David asked. "Nothing interesting like that ever happens here."

"It's not like anyone here can get pregnant," Wes managed to get in before their teacher turned around and began her lesson.

Ten minutes into class, Blaine's phone vibrated. He discreetly pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message.

_**From David: **__Paramore's 'The Only Exception'._

-.-.-.-

David received a message later that day. Wes leaned closer to him to read the message over his shoulder.

_**From Blaine:**__ Didn't work out. Rachel sang it to Finn after their Britney Spears phase._

"Can we just say that they've covered every possible love song known to man and he's going to have to write an original one if he wants to sing him a song his old group hasn't done before?" Wes asked when he finished reading the message.

"It's only been three songs. I'm sure he can think of something." David turned to the person closest to him and Wes.

"Hey Jeff, can you think of a song you'd sing to someone you really cared about?"

"Like a duet or something?" The blonde Warbler asked.

"Can be, if you want." Wes answered.

"Hmm," The blonde stopped and thought about it for a while. "No Air?"

David thanked the boy and texted the song to Blaine.

-.-.-.-

"Didn't work," Blaine said before Wes and David could ask him later that night. "Last year, the crazy cheer coach was a co-director in glee and separated the club and they sort of had to compete against each other. The group that Kurt wasn't in did No Air."

"But technically, no one sang it to anyone," David pointed out. "They used it in a competitive setting so there were no feelings involved. So, you could use thatI d, right?"

"I _could_," Blaine frowned. "But I rather not because even though no one sang it to anyone, he's already heard it and might associate it with them; I want a song that he has no connection to whatsoever."

"I'm starting to think Kurt has some sort of connection to every possible song known to man." Wes sighed.

"What did you tell Kurt?" David asked. "I mean, he must be asking why you're coming up to him with all these songs."

"I told him that I'm looking for an audition piece for our annual spring concert."

"Hello, I Love You?" Wes suggested.

Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a message Kurt. After a minute, his phone rang, signaling that Kurt had replied.

"He says it's a good song," Blaine read the message. "He never heard the original though; he only heard it when Finn sang it."

"What I Did For Love?" Wes suggested. He had his phone out and was reading something off of it. He had apparently gone and asked someone for a suggestion.

-.-.-.-

"I wonder if the song went well," David commented to Wes.

"It better have," Wes replied. "Kurt only came today to get some papers. He's going back to McKinley today."

As if on cue, Blaine walked into the room. He saw his two friends giving him a questioning look and shook his head sadly.

"Well, you'll have time to think of more songs and just sing it to him when you guys go on a date or something," David said comfortingly.

-.-.-.-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" David asked as Blaine led the Warblers through the halls of William McKinley High School. There were little students in the halls because it was lunch time, but the few that were there were giving the group strange looks.

"Yeah," Wes added. "If this song doesn't work out, then you not only have to find a new song, but the Warblers are going to look like idiots in front of this school."

"It would be less embarrassing if you did it when he was in glee club so at least its only his friends who see us." David added.

"Didn't he say that glee club wasn't that popular here?" Thad, who had been listening to them, added. "I don't think the students here will appreciate it as much as the students of Dalton would."

"I've always wondered what a slushy facial felt like ever since Kurt mentioned it," Jeff, who had been walking nearby, spoke up. "But I really rather not spend my day off from school finding out. It doesn't sound too fun."

"It'll be fine guys," Blaine reassured the group of boys. He found the door that took them out to the courtyard. "I arranged it with the administration here and no one will give us a hard time about it. A few of the teachers are actually out there to see what we're going to do."

"Who did you talk to?" Wes asked curiously.

"The cheer coach, Ms. Sylvester." Blaine responded. He spotted Kurt near the bottom of the steps. Luckily, the boy had his back turned to them. "She's a bit crazy, but all the students are afraid of her, so they won't mess with us."

"You better be right, Blaine."

-.-.-.-

Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt as he sang the last note of Somewhere Only We Know. The small boy had tears in his eyes and he was clearly touched by what Blaine had done. Blaine glanced around him and saw various expressions on the faces around them. The boys in letterman jackets were giving him and Kurt strange, angry looks. The members of New Directions all had grins of varying degrees on their faces. And the students of the school were either shocked, looking at Blaine in disbelief, or looking at Kurt in what Blaine assumed was jealousy. But, all that mattered was Kurt's expression.

Blaine walked up to the boy and smiled shyly at him. "What did you think?"

Instead of answering, Kurt stepped forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss and responded eagerly. He heard clapping and a few catcalls from the Warblers and what sounded like New Directions. He heard a few hurtful remarks thrown their way, but they were silenced by someone who sounded like Ms. Sylvester.

When Blaine and Kurt finally pulled away, the students of McKinley minus the New Directions were gaping at the two boys. But, Blaine paid no attention to any of that. All that mattered was the large grin on Kurt's face and how his eyes shone with what was clearly happiness and love.

-.-.-.-

_Okay, this was the final chapter for this. For real this time. XD  
>While I was writing the scene with the Warblers walking through the halls of McKinley, I got the idea to write a one-shot for how they found out about the bullying at McKinley. Do you guys think I should write it? There's already been a few stories like that, but I wanted to take a crack at it. <em>

_Anyway, leave me reviews :D They're fun to read._

_And in case any of you follow my other stories, I've already got part of the chapters written. I'm focusing on Just a Game and since it's the last two chapters, I want to make sure I end it just right so I'm taking a while to perfect the chapters. So yeah. _


End file.
